


【无授翻】Coast On Through/一马平川

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇十分激烈的公路文。两人第一次做爱后的（性）生活实录，换言之：他们跑遍大半个美国，去密苏里博览会坐摩天轮，在洗衣房玩真心话大冒险，换着地点、换着上下、换着招数做爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【无授翻】Coast On Through/一马平川

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coast On Through](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4728) by philalethia. 



标题：Coast On Through/一马平川

作者：philalethia

译者：ikerestrella

分级：NC-17

字数：原文7,857，译文14,743

 

* * *

 

 

**

距离Sam和Dean第一次做爱过去了三个星期。Dean与在费城一家酒吧里遇到的女人出去过夜。他的目光越过房间，对上Sam的眼睛，挑起一只眉毛，而Sam也对他挑了挑眉，抿了口手里的啤酒。

Sam不为这个感到烦心。有什么好烦心的？他们又不是在约会，又不是建立了专一的关系，要求Sam只能爱Dean一个人，只能和Dean一个人上床什么的。他们是兄弟。Sam认为和自己的哥哥约会这事，哪怕是对于Winchester家的人来说，也足够不正常的了。

喝了酒之后，他觉得脑子太晕，有点不舒服，于是回到旅馆后给自己煮了壶咖啡，结果咖啡因折腾得他一晚上睡不着。他看着电视里的购物广告，一边听着拳王George Foreman向他推销烤炉一边自慰。那些牛排让他想到了Dean，然后他想起有一次，他在Dean正操着一对双胞胎姐妹的时候闯了进去。他回忆着Dean那时的表情，想着Dean此时此刻八成就是那个样子。完事之后，Sam舔了舔手指，意外地发现他的精液在满是咖啡味的舌头上尝起来还不错。

第二天早上Dean回来时，他的耳朵后面多了个吻痕，整张脸愁苦得皱成一团。

“糟糕的一晚？”Sam问。他站在浴室走廊里刷牙，Dean走到他身边，直接从他嘴里将牙刷偷了过去，然后塞进自己嘴里。“老兄，真恶心，你自己没有牙刷吗？”

“我刚刚才经历了我一生中最糟糕的一晚，老兄，”Dean一边说话，牙膏一边从他的嘴里滴落到衬衫上，“这他妈是我应得的。”

Sam没有询问细节，而Dean也没主动提起。Dean用完Sam的牙刷后，溅了Sam一脸的水。Sam在Dean洗澡时寻找新的案子。

这就是他们生活的常态。

 

**

Dean做爱的时候挺可怕的。他老爱说话，但又不像劣质色情片里的那样——“快来吧，宝贝，来吸我粗大的阴茎”，Sam倒一直以为他会那样。（不过有时候Dean倒有点沉溺于此，Sam总是十分尴尬自己也被牵涉其中。）事实上，Dean爱对他嘘声安抚，含情脉脉地跟他说话，连声地称赞他，这让Sam觉得他就像个诱拐小朋友的恋童癖。

他还很喜欢在做爱时叫Sam“Sammy”，要是Sam认真想的话，他觉得这挺诡异的。过去的Sammy是个胖胖的十二岁小孩，这个昵称是他父亲给他起的；而现在的Sammy时不时将哥哥的手指含在屁股里，这真的太糟糕了。

更糟糕的是，Sam喜欢这样。Dean将食指取出，换上他的中指，大拇指轻刮着Sam的大腿说，“就是这样，Sammy，感觉真好。”然后，Sam便颜面尽失地在Dean的指头上尽情摩擦自己的屁股，感受着他的手指从各个不同的角度深入他。

那些天里，每次他射精的时候心里都想着，“这是我干过最糟糕的事情。”

 

**

没有案子的时候，他们途径密苏里州的锡代利亚，正好赶上那里的州立博览会。Dean将Sam手里拿着的鬼怪资料一把夺过，让Sam能将所有注意力放在他身上。他指了指窗外高速公路上的巨大展板。

“我还从没去过博览会，”Dean说着，膝盖微微上下抖动。

“小时候你带我去过狂欢节，”Sam提醒他。“我给你赢回个吸盘和蜘蛛指环，然后你把那个指环放在我的内衣抽屉里想要把我吓死，还企图把吸盘粘在我头发上。”

“老兄，你从水桶里挑出几个橡皮小鸭然后他们就给了你这些破东西，这又不需要什么技巧。而且，拜托，Sam，你六岁时的学校狂欢节怎么能和州立博览会相提并论。那儿有游乐设施，有啤酒，还有煎饼可以吃！”

“还有乡村音乐，还有很多牲畜，还有骡子表演，而且最重要的是，那还是要花钱的。你在开玩笑对吧？”

“Sam，”Dean非常严肃地说。他用拳头捂住嘴咳嗽了两声，然后摩擦着自己的胸膛，看上去很痛苦的样子，“Sam，”他粗声吼道。

“你已经不是马上就要死了，现在这招对我已经没用了。”

Sam以为他会看到Dean沮丧的皱眉，可是Dean却露出一脸灿烂的微笑，让他顿觉有些头晕目眩。接着，Dean开始精神振奋地用手指敲打方向盘。

“你看，”Dean说，“我们可以喝点酒，玩玩那儿的游乐设施，品尝品尝食物，取笑下那里的当地人。我还可以在摩天轮上给你个手活，一定会很好玩的。”

“Dean，你休想在密苏里博览会的摩天轮上给我手活。”

沉默片刻后，Dean瞥了Sam一眼，挑起眉毛。

“忍不住注意到你没对别的事说不。”

Sam耸了耸肩。他已经估算好了支出，与他们现在手头的钱和可以搞到的钱做了做比较。现在他们没什么地方可以去，休一天假也未尝不可。“那儿的烤肉说不定不错，我已经很久没吃过了。”

他们并不太适应博览会的氛围，不过似乎也没人在意。Dean一到那儿就想着去找游戏摊玩玩具枪射击，在一群陌生人面前证明自己的价值。

“得给我的小妞赢点什么回去，”Dean一边对亭子里工作的小伙子说话，一边拍了拍Sam的肩膀，看着那个小伙震惊到说不出话的表情，他坏坏一笑。

他赢了一只巨大的猩猩玩偶，让Sam拿在手里，看着Sam怀里抱的东西，脸上溢满微笑，像是从来没像这样为自己骄傲过。这几乎让Sam忘记了他现在这个样子该有多蠢。

最后，他们去了摩天轮。Dean隔着牛仔裤摩擦着Sam的阴茎，Sam将自己的腿张开任由他这么做，舔舐着Dean嘴角的糖粉。

“走了，”Dean在乘行结束时说，Sam已经想射想得快要发疯，“上车之后再帮你弄完。”

之后，Sam太阳穴靠在副驾位的窗户上打着盹，Dean将车重新开回高速公路，小声地哼唱着Nothing Else Matters的旋律。

 

**

Dean自己也许并不太喜欢说下流话，但是很明显，他喜欢Sam这么做。

Sam做爱时不喜欢发出太多声音。有时候他会发出哼声，喘着粗气，时不时地可能会呻吟一两声。Dean第一次给Sam口交时，他过了大概一分钟就撤了回去说，“老兄，发出点声音可以吗？没必要害臊的，Sammy，没人想操一具尸体。”于是Sam开始出声呻吟，接着Dean也叫了出来，为了奖赏他给了他的阴茎有史以来最美妙的震感。在这之后，Sam开始努力在做爱时发出更多的声音。

在德州的一个服务站里，Dean将Sam推进一个厕所隔间，跪在他面前为他口交；就在这时，一个卡车司机进来小便洗手。Sam这才意识到他已经忘了该怎样保持安静了。他咬住自己的手掌，不让呻吟声破口而出，可是就算是这样，他也没法阻挡住高潮时以及高潮之后，从他嘴唇间挣脱而出的古怪细碎的声音。Dean并没有将他的精液直接吞下，而是将他的阴茎取出，看着Sam射得自己满身都是，然后一点点地为他舔干净。Dean的舌头在他的阴茎上来回地上下舔弄，在最敏感的地方徘徊逗留，Sam嘴里细微的声音听起来无比可怜，而Dean咧大嘴笑着，像是在享受他一生中最美妙的时刻。

“你看，我说得对吧，”Dean说，“人们总想知道自己现在做得好不好。”

在那之后，说下流话变得轻而易举。

在伯明翰的一间旅馆房间里，Sam将Dean压在自己的身下，Dean现在的样子妙不可言，他的四肢疲软、眼神迷离，在Sam的身下气喘吁吁。Sam握住自己的阴茎，将它直直抵在Dean的穴口，用顶端摩擦着他的小洞但是就是不推进去。

“你想要吗？”Sam说道，他的声音无比低沉，连他自己都认不出，“想要我把你分得开开的，用我的阴茎深深地捅你，直到你的喉咙都被我的阴茎哽住？然后我会在你耳边告诉你你有多紧致，让你知道你将我含得有多好，就像你渴望我已经渴望得快要死掉一样？我会告诉你你的样子有多好看，你分开双腿将我的老二包裹住，在我撞击你的时候扭动你的屁股，然后乞求我要我给你更多。求我，Dean，别让我一个人在这儿说话。”

“Sam，”Dean喘息道，抖动着他的臀部，让Sam的阴茎更加粗鲁地在他的屁股上摩擦，可是仍然不能让他得到想要的，“Sam，求你。”

“你太好对付了。我是说，我以前就知道你很好对付，不过……。”Sam向后撤了一点，方便他将两只手指捅进Dean的屁股，然后在他的穴口里打着小旋儿，看着Dean含着他的手指，身子不停地扭动，屁股上下滚动着，发红的阴茎搭在肚子上，液体从里边渗漏而出，“还是没想到你有那么好对付，只需要给你屁股里放几只手指，答应你好好操你一顿，你就能完全臣服在我面前。”

“你这个混蛋，”Dean的声音里仍然带着深重的恳求语气，他的屁股现在扭动得更厉害了，想要将Sam的手指完全吞没其中，“爱吊胃口的该死的混蛋。”

“或许吧，不过要是你知道接下来我会给你什么，你还能怪我吗？”

Sam将他的手指取出，然后把它们送到Dean的嘴唇之间塞进去，看着Dean吮吸它们，眼色变得更加朦胧，像是在品尝什么味道极好的东西。这一次，Sam将他的阴茎头部送到Dean的穴口，然后推挤而入，感受着Dean紧致而润滑地将他火热包裹。Dean咬住他的手指，嘴里发出极小声的呻吟，然后完全没了声音。

“感觉好吗？”Sam问着，将他的手指取了出来，轻抚着他的下嘴唇，将唾沫涂抹在那上面，让那里变得闪闪发亮。

“上帝，你的声音就他妈是为讲下流话而生的，”Dean微微抽搐，将Sam含得更深了一点，更大声地呻吟起来。他掌住Sam的臀部，想要将他拉拽得离自己更近，“老兄，你又想让我求你了吗？快操我，Sammy，拜托。”

于是Sam照做了。他的手臂紧紧地抱住Dean的后背，而Dean用他的双腿缠住Sam的腰。Sam射精的时候将脸埋进Dean的颈窝，嘴巴抵在Dean的皮肤上抑制住即将破口而出的胡言乱语。

 

**

他们到了俄亥俄州，刚刚吃了午饭不到两小时，他们在高速公路的标牌上看到麦当劳烤汁猪排堡的广告。Dean决定再跟他一字不漏地详细讲述他最后的告别旅行中的悲惨经历，他成功地说服Sam在烤汁猪排堡下市前他们都只吃麦当劳。

十分钟后，他们去麦当劳的汽车餐厅买了些吃的。Dean不停地往嘴里塞东西，而Sam一边小口喝着他的澎泉饮料，一边趁着Dean不注意从他那儿偷几根薯条。

“所以，”Dean一边说着，一边将他手指上的烤肉酱舔干净，然后将口水擦拭在牛仔裤上，“你在大学时经常和人上床吗？”

Sam被惊住了，嘴里的饮料从下巴渗了下来。他用手背擦了擦脸，对Dean挑起眉，“怎么？”

“你知道的，在斯坦福的时候，你有不少女同学，大学生，或者说你一直为自己的命中天女洁身自好？”

Sam给了Dean一个完美的“你到底有什么毛病”的表情，“我五年前就离开斯坦福了，Dean，你为什么突然那么关心我在那儿干了些什么？”

Dean耸耸肩，“呃，我想我现在有权利知道，考虑到你的老二时不时得进入我屁股，或者反过来也是一样。我得知道我会不会有可能染上什么东西。”

“你不觉得你应该在我们还没开始的时候就问清楚吗？”

“我现在在问了，”Dean往嘴里塞了一大堆薯条，然后伸出手将油全部揩在Sam的肩膀上，Sam将他的手一把甩开。他坏笑起来，“所以跟我说说，Sam，你走的那段时间里都干了些什么坏事？”

Sam抿紧嘴唇，心里不确定自己是该觉得好笑还是羞辱。“在Jess之前和一个女孩约过会，”他说，“然后和另一个女的来过一次，每次都有保护措施。”

“有男的吗？”

Sam眨了眨眼，低下头看向他的饮料杯，心不在焉地按动着盖子上的“其他”按钮，“喝醉了之后和一个朋友瞎混过，两次，最多也就是手淫了。”

“哈。”Dean斜瞥了Sam一眼，翘起一边嘴角似是而非地笑起来，“所以你的意思说，我们俩可以省掉用安全套的麻烦了。”

“我绝对不会不戴套靠近你的，”Sam给了他一个他所能做出的最为惊慌失色的表情，“我和你一起长大，我知道你干过些什么。”

“老兄，对我有点信心。我从没有过任何不安全性行为。”

“而你现在愿意对我破例？”

Dean看了Sam一眼，目光里带着爱意又带着戏谑，“我知道我是干净的。要是我有可能让你染上什么，我是绝对不会碰你的，你肯定也很清楚。要是你不干净的话，呃……”Dean耸了耸肩，虚着眼睛看向挡风玻璃，“为你卖过一次灵魂，和那比起疱疹什么的似乎没什么大不了的。”

Sam不知道该怎么回答，他咬住下唇，将盖子上的另一个按钮也按了下去。

“而且，你知道的，我们一直不戴套地吸对方的老二，把精液咽下去，所以虽然我很不愿意告诉你这个，不过那也算不上什么安全性行为。”

Sam从来没和任何人进行过安全口交。回想起来，既然Dean提到了这个，他意识到这样做可能会有多么糟糕。Sam皱起眉，但是没有说话。

“所以，”Dean高兴地对着方向盘一拍，笑起来看向Sam，“你觉得怎么样？你知道felching（将精液从洞口吸出）吧？一直想试试，说不定之后还可以玩玩snowballing（嘴对嘴地将精液送进对方口中）……”

“老兄！”Sam用力地说。

“怎么？得了吧，你知道的，你可想让我把你屁股里的精液舔干净了。你真该听听我把脸凑到那儿去时你的声音，Sammy，要是你的屁股一边流着我的精液，我再一边给你舔干净，你一定会疯掉的。”

“我现在不会和你谈这个，”Sam坚定地说。

“那好吧，”Dean的大拇指敲击着方向盘，高兴得脸都快亮起来了，“等你在我的舌头上操你自己的时候，我们再来谈这个。”

Sam从麦当劳外卖袋里拿出一根薯条砸向Dean的头。

 

**

他们仍然分开睡觉。他们俩都已经是大人了，喜欢有自己的空间，就算是特大床也没法满足他们。Sam半夜醒来一翻身，脸就碰上Dean的一滩口水；几个小时后，Dean将他拍醒，跟他说他的膝盖都快把他的腹股沟抵出重伤来了。

不过有时候，他们会选择勉为其难。在一次难熬的猎魔之后，他们到了清晨才回到旅馆，Dean的床比Sam的离门近，所以他和Dean一起上床，而Dean只是挪挪身子给他腾出空间。就算夜里有人流口水或者被膝盖磕到，他们也都已经累得注意不到。

有时候，他们醒来后就开始做爱，也可以说是在Dean醒来后，因为他每次都是先醒来的那个。他的胸膛抵在Sam的背上，阴茎摇动着捅入Sam的屁股，亲吻着Sam的脖子，直到Sam终于渐渐清醒过来，能够全情地享受Dean对他阴茎的抽弄。

这永远持续不了多久。Sam才刚迷迷糊糊地找回意识，就已经被逼到了极致，Dean在Sam一边疯狂地用臀部推挤Dean的手掌一边射精时沾沾自喜地坏笑着念叨，“就是这样，Sammy，来吧，别再忍了。”还不到一分钟，Dean也招架不住，用一只手掌住Sam让Sam与自己紧贴，另一只手粗鲁地撸动自己的阴茎，然后将Sam的衬衣射得一团糟。

“要是哪天我的膀胱满了的话，”Sam在Dean靠着他的脖子喘息时说，“那一定会非常尴尬的。”

“嘿，老兄，我对一切古怪的东西都感兴趣，”Dean咧笑着对他说，然后一脸喜悦地把精液涂抹到Sam的头发上。

 

**

在内布拉斯加州的一家餐馆里，他们被误会成一对情侣。这已经不是第一次了，甚至不是第二十次了，特别是最近Dean认为在公共场合和Sam调情、叫他“亲爱的”、在他身上乱摸是件很有趣的事，他非常享受那些时候别人向他们投来的目光。

不过这一次，他们什么都没做。他们俩分坐在桌子两侧，正在争论着Sam老是从Dean的盘子里偷薯条的怪癖。自小开始，他们就常为这个争吵。服务员为他们添饮料时说他们俩非常有爱，还问他们在一起多久了。

这是在他们开始做爱后第一次，他们在不故意为之的情况下还被人误认为情侣。服务员离开后，Sam对上Dean的眼睛，突然一下气氛变得很奇怪。Dean低头看着他的汉堡，手不别扭地摸着他的脖子后背。Sam凝视着Dean衣服前悬挂的护身符，心里想着两天前他在Dean的大腿内侧吸出一块瘀青。这顿饭剩下的时间里，他们都没怎么说话。

上车后，他们向西行驶，Dean说，“你知道吗，”他的头转向Sam的方向，但仍然在对着挡风玻璃说话，又或许是在对着玻璃里Sam的投影说话，“要是几年前你跟我说，我会搞上我的弟弟，我一定会揍你的。”

Sam直起弯曲的背，给了Dean一个他所能做到的最平静的表情。要是他们的关系将从现在起糟糕得一发不可收拾的话，那绝对怪不得他，“那是什么变了？”

Dean挪了挪身子，身子微微倾向Sam，轻轻地咬着他的下嘴唇。

“Dean？”

“我每天都在问自己，”Dean说。他将音乐调大。

 

**

距离Sam和Dean第一次做爱过去了五个月。Sam与在爱荷华州帮忙为其公寓驱鬼的女人出去过夜。这一切和Madison那时太像，Sam的脑子有点糊涂。不过这次，Dean在一旁看着他在到手前的一步步进军，看着那个女人和他调情，看着Sam像个从来没和女孩说过话的青少年一样手足无措。他一脸的坏笑，好像这是他这几年里遇到过最有趣的事。

“你自己找得到路回旅馆吧，Sammy？”Dean说，脸上的自豪之情快要满溢出来。

然后他离开了，留下Sam和那女人两个人。当他看向那个女人，他发现她的眼神朦胧而饥渴，心里想着，“总算。”

这次性爱并不如Sam想象的那样。他用舌头服侍着她，那感觉就像回到了过去，她的味道如此熟悉，可是当他操她时（一次从前面，一次从后面），事情出了差错。他们并不像Sam想象的合拍，这次性爱稀松平常，可以说是有点无聊。Sam此生第一次意识到，到了明天早上，这次性爱便不再具有任何意义。他不愿承认，可这让他有点担忧。

她睡着后，Sam叫了辆出租车回到旅馆，心里有些愧疚自己就这么离开，可是他知道，要是留下来，他会觉得更糟。

到了旅馆，Sam发现Dean正穿着短裤和衬衫坐在床上，一边看着电视里放映的《妙探寻凶》，一边从口袋里抓爆米花吃。

“以为你要到早上才回来呢，”Dean说，可是他看上去一点也不对Sam这么早回来感到意外，“她不够好？”

Sam在心里偷偷怀疑着，要是有人要为为何这次性爱感觉糟糕负责的话，那就是他了。不过向Dean坦承这个可不是个好主意。他哼了哼鼻，一头扑向Dean身边那张床。Dean挑起眉，把爆米花袋口对向他。Sam从里面抓起老大一把，Dean皱起鼻子看着他漏出去的几颗爆米花。

“老兄，你把爆米花都掉到我床上去了，还好意思教训我邋遢？”

Sam为了讨嫌，特意又掉了一颗。为了报复，Dean向Sam的床上砸去一个玉米仁，又拿起一个放在Sam的面前，好像是在说，“有种再试试，bitch。”

“Jerk。”Sam咧开嘴大笑着说。

Dean看见他的表情后一脸的满意，那样子令人忍俊不禁，他的脸上放着光，就像个五岁的小孩，“这还差不多，”他说，“没必要一晚上都闷闷不乐的，每个人都会遇到这种情况。下次好运吧。”

他将身子倾过来，拍了拍Sam的膝盖，然后顿了顿，凑得更近闻着Sam的脸，“天哪，Sammy，”他粗声大笑，“你最好去洗洗脸吧，老兄，一股阴道的臭味。”

突然一下，Sam觉得自己很蠢，像是一个自慰时被妈妈闯进来看到的青少年。倒不是说Dean不知道他干了些什么，他也为Dean口交过好多次了，可是Sam仍然觉得脸颊上有火在烧。他连忙爬下床去洗脸。

他还没迈出几步，Dean就抓住他的手腕将他拉了回来。他一只手从后方掌住Sam的脖子，将他往自己拉近，接着他开始舔Sam的下巴，舌头快速而粗鲁地扫掠着。过了一会儿，他微微后撤，闭着眼睛像是很享受这个滋味。

然后他又重新前倾，舌头掸过Sam的嘴角，然后移向他的下唇。Sam张开嘴，想要让Dean能够更舒服地亲吻他，可Dean窃笑了几声，坏笑着将嘴移开，让Sam追逐了一会儿才终于放弃，任由Sam将自己的舌头吸进他的嘴里。

就像这样，Sam便已经欲火焚身。他一只手紧抓着Dean的头发，另一只手扣在Dean的衣服里，一心只渴望一个人的阴茎插进另一个人的屁股里。他不在乎谁上谁下，只要做就好了，只要他的手可以一直贴在Dean的皮肤上就好了。

“你是怎么操她的？”Dean一边问，一边脱下Sam的牛仔裤，目不转睛地低头看着Sam的膝盖，好像他一生中所想要的一切现在都在他的眼前，“是最传统的方式，还是让她双手撑床跪着来的？”

Sam差一点就老老实实地告诉他，他两种都用了。不过他改变了主意，“让她坐在我膝盖上，”他说，“让她骑我。”

每一次Dean骑Sam的阴茎时都是由Dean掌握主动权，而当Dean掌握主动权时，他总是爱慢慢来，慢得让人苦不堪言，或许是因为他就是喜欢慢慢来，又或许是因为他就是爱折磨Sam。Sam不知道，不过不管是怎样，Sam都乐意接受。

他坐在床边，Dean的双膝抵在他的臀部两侧。他用一只手掌住Dean的腰，另一只手放在Dean的双肩之间。他完全放弃了掌控权，丝毫不催促Dean，让Dean凭着自己的意愿轻轻地摇动屁股、在Sam的阴茎上沉坐下去又抬起来。他心里不停地想着，现在这感觉好到他觉得自己就快要死去，而他是那么爱这种感觉。

“所以，告诉我，Sammy，”Dean气喘吁吁地坏笑着说，像是已经知道了Sam的答案，“我是不是比她好？”

“是，”Sam将额头抵在Dean的锁骨上说，“该死，是。”

他在射精时想，“太糟糕了，你已经把我毁了。”

 

**

Dean从不让Sam一个人洗衣服。十三岁时，Sam第一次负责洗全家人的衣服，结果他把他们的衣服在烘干机上烧坏了。Dean瞪大眼睛看着他内裤上棕色的烧痕，“天杀的，Sam，你这个蠢货。你让我怎么穿着这样的内裤去和人上床？”

Dean绝不会让Sam忘记这件事，而在那之后他也再没让Sam洗过衣服。

半夜，在保证不会有其他人的时候，他们一起坐在全天候洗衣房里玩睡衣派对游戏，不过Sam非常识趣，没有当着Dean的面这么称呼那些活动。

“真心话，”Sam说。

Dean叹了口气，将一个空的洗衣粉盒向他砸去，“你怎么从来不选大冒险？”

“因为我了解你，我才不要在监控摄像头面前手淫。”

“胆小鬼，”Dean手臂交叠，打量着Sam，像是在谨慎地从几个备选问题里做出选择，“好吧，”他说，“告诉我你什么时候第一次想要进到我内裤里。”

Sam睁大眼睛没有说话。他感觉很尴尬，胸口一阵发热，不过这并没有比Dean以前问他的那些问题糟到哪里去，要是他拒绝回答这个，Dean之后想出的问题也不会比这个好。

“在康科德，案子结束之后，那次是只食尸鬼，还记得吗？你在那儿遇到了你某个以前的——呃，管那是什么呢。离开的时候，我坐在车里，看着你吻她。我开始……开始想那会是什么感觉，要是我是她的话。在那之后，我就没法把这想法从脑子里甩出去了，我以为我要疯了。”

“要是我知道你那么享受这个，我就该再多摸摸她的，”Dean微微扬起嘴角。

Sam将洗衣粉盒抓起来向Dean扔回去，“真心话还是大冒险？”

“真心话，”还没等Sam把话说完，Dean就抢先说道。

Dean几乎从不选真心话。他喜欢证明自己从来不会像Sam那样时不时地发怂。不过Sam明白了，这一次有所不同，“你第一次想是什么时候？”

Dean几乎没有犹豫。他直直地看着Sam的眼睛，耸起一边肩膀，像是觉得这不是什么大事，“大概一年前吧，我们从西弗吉尼亚州去特拉华州的时候，停下来解决了几个女巫。你在浴室里洗澡，过了很久都不出来，我急着要撒尿，所以我想去敲门，叫你赶快给我滚出来。可是那墙很薄，淋浴声又很小，我就听见你手的声音了，你知道的，就是，”Dean用手做出手淫的姿势，“那‘嚓嚓嚓’的声音，一听就知道你在干嘛。一想到你就在离我几尺远的地方做那种事，我就浑身发热。”

“变态，”Sam笑着说。

Dean摊出手，做出一副“是啊，就是这样”的样子，“彼此彼此，bitch。”他低下头看了眼表，又看了眼终于快要停止旋转的洗衣机，“真心话还是大冒险？”

“大冒险。”

Dean满脸震惊地看着Sam，下巴真真切切地往下掉了一点。当他终于从震惊中平复过来，他往前挪了挪身子，坐在椅子的边缘上，看上去兴致满满，甚至可以说是欣喜若狂，“你认真的？你打算就在这里打飞机？在摄像头面前？而且随时随地都可能有人进来？”

“如果这就是我的挑战的话，”Sam将双腿微微张开，一只手停放在大腿内侧，手指在牛仔裤上打着鼓。

“开始吧，”Dean重新靠上椅背，开始观看起来。

 

**

现在，他们有时会一起看色情片。他们以前从来没有过，这就像是一条始终没被跨越的界线。Dean看完色情杂志后会顺手递给Sam，如果觉得Sam会感兴趣，他会将色情网站留在电脑屏幕上，不过他们从来没坐下来一起看过这些东西。

不过在你兄弟的阴茎已经进入过你的屁股之后，一起看看色情片就没什么大不了的了。

他们一起看色情片时，Dean的嘴巴就会变得非常非常下流。

Sam正双手触地跪在Dean的面前，现在他只想用手肘支撑住身子，将额头埋进床垫里，尽情享受Dean的阴茎在他体内的滋味，其他什么也不管不顾，可是Dean就是不让他这么做。他紧紧地抓住Sam的肩膀将他的身子固定住，只要Sam的头稍稍垂下，他立马抓住他的头发迫使他重新仰起来。

“拜托，Sammy，”现在，他既不是在含情脉脉跟他说话，也没有连声地称赞他，他的语气有意地比平时多了几分咄咄逼人的味道，“这可是要花钱的，别让我们的钱全打水漂了。”

于是Sam看向电视。屏幕里一个大胸金发女郎正双手膝盖抵地被人压在身下，一根阴茎奋力地从她后面捅入，她立马发出响亮而拙劣的呻吟。Dean模仿着电视里那个男人的抽插速度，想要跟上并保持他的节奏，不过才过了大概一分钟，Sam的屁股开始发疼，他痛苦地轻声呻吟，Dean明白了他的意思，放慢了动作，慢慢地，那感觉又好了起来。

“我比他强多了，”Dean低声喊叫，“他压根不把她放在心上，完全不在乎她的感受，只知道用力地操她。我比他更懂，我知道要是你真正享受的话，Sammy，那感觉会甜美得多。你含住我的阴茎欲求不满地自己动起来，连叫都叫不出来，像个婊子一样，因为那感觉太好了。如果你感觉不好，那我也不会好了。可是你真的喜欢这个，对不对，Sammy？”

答案是毫无疑问的，而且Dean心知肚明。Sam在他发问时就已经听见了他语气里的挑逗意味。

“是的，”他轻语，“上帝，是的。”

Sam爱这个，爱像这样被分得很开，然后再被满满地填塞住，再也不会感觉体内空空的。Dean当然知道，因为Sam的一切他都知道。

“我知道你喜欢。你总是很容易就为我把你自己敞开了，好像你已经等了一整天，就等着我把我的老二塞进你的身体里。你也比那个小妞强多了，你知道吗，比最好的色情片明星都要强。他们被操是为了拿钱，而你是因为你真的喜欢。你弯下腰撅起屁股，把你的小洞露给我看，是因为你需要这个。”

屏幕里，男人将女人的乳房包裹在手里，用力地揉捏，掐着她的乳头，而此时此刻Sam离崩塌只有一线之隔。他再也承受不了了，尤其是Dean现在不允许他摸自己（“看看她，Sammy，她不会是还在自己揉阴蒂吧？好好听话，之后我会让你在我喉咙深处射出来的。”）他的头垂放在床垫上，发出细碎的带着哭腔的淫荡呻吟声，他知道Dean喜欢这个。然后他将屁股抬得更高，想让Dean给他更多。这一次，Dean满足了他，他的手从Sam的双肩滑行而下，将Sam的身子更加用力地压进床垫里。

Dean高潮的时候，他将阴茎拔出，一边手淫一边对准Sam的屁股射了出来，他发出一声绵长的呻吟，接着开始断断续续地喘着粗气，而此时屏幕里的金发女郎仍在连连淫叫，男人的嘴里咕噜作响，这画面无比和谐，而且违背常理地让人莫名觉得火辣。Sam的屁股继续保持着抖动，试着从之前被撑开的感觉里缓过劲来，他用手摩擦着搭在肚子上的阴茎，虽然没办法让他得到释放，但至少能让他不那么煎熬。

就在这时，Dean的手指突然伸过来，将他的小穴撑得比之前还要开，接着，Dean的舌头捅了进来，在他被精液润湿的内壁一圈圈地打转。他几乎快被惊诧得晕过去，一秒钟之后，他意识到Dean并不是在将精液舔干净，而是将舌头一寸寸地深入，沿着Sam的小穴不断地向前推动，迫使他自己的精液从Sam的穴口流出来。当他的精液从Sam的屁股里流出时，他用舌头追逐着将其一滴滴地接住，然后又将舌头更加用力地重新捅进他的穴口里。Sam已经感觉痛不欲生，从来没觉得自己这么淫荡过。他的屁股抵在Dean的脸颊上左右摇晃，想要让他更深地进入自己，当Dean的舌头离开时，他发出了一声令他羞愧难当的凄楚惨叫。

“看吧，”Dean说。Sam从他的声音里已经看到了他洋洋得意的笑容，“就跟你说不戴套是个棒极了的主意。”

 

**

在威奇托市，他们为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事发生了争执。Dean醒来时心情非常糟糕，Sam醒来时心情也非常糟糕，而Sam不小心在他们在汽车旅馆里吃晚饭时打翻了Dean的饮料。他们一下子就吵了起来，最开始还不带恶意，顶多是小孩子气，两个人对彼此做出些傻到让人觉得好笑的指控和侮辱。

可是就在这时，Dean嘘声嘘气地说，“有时候你真的跟个小贱人一样，真不知道Jess怎么能够容忍你这么久。”

Jess的死是五年前的事，大多数时候，Sam都会说他已经坦然接受了她的离世，而不是说他已经从中恢复了。可是现在他可以提起她了，可以和Dean讲述她的故事，如果有什么事让他想起她，他的嘴角会挂上一丝哀伤的苦笑。所以，他并不是因为Dean提到她的名字而生气。

他生气是因为，他让她的名字出现在那么多别的词语之中，让她的名字听起来像是什么很肮脏的东西。这直直戳中了Sam自己都不知道存在的一根神经，他还没意识到自己什么时候挥的拳，就听到一声重击声，看见鲜血从Dean的鼻子里冒了出来。

Dean用手捂住脸，低着头盯着Sam的手，如同那是他最没想到会发生的事。Sam看着Dean嘴角滴落的血，心里有着同样的想法。

“该死，”他说，“该死，Dean，我很抱歉，我不——”

“不，”Dean说，“不，我明白，这是我自找的。不该把她卷进来。”

Dean走进浴室，将身后的门轻轻关上。时间已经过去了二十分钟，他还没有出来。Sam坐在床上按揉着他酸痛的手指，心里出神地想，“这是不是能算得上家暴了？”

“还没断，”过了一会儿，Dean终于出来了。他脸上已经不见血迹，鼻子仍然泛红，看上去似乎有些肿胀变色，但是还是没有歪曲。“算你运气好，你这混蛋。要是你再敢糟蹋我的脸你就死定了。”

Sam从床上起来，对Dean伸出手，傻傻地想着或许现在他碰一碰Dean，Dean就能知道他有多么抱歉，可是Dean只是看了他一眼，眼神对他说着，“你觉得你这是想干嘛？”Sam将两臂收回身体两侧说，“Dean，听着，我不是——”

“不用担心。”Dean对着Sam微微一笑，像是在告诉他一切都会没事，可是他的声音里尖锐的情绪出卖了他，“这事就算完了，你很抱歉，我也很抱歉，没必要还为这个哭哭啼啼的。”

“我知道，”Sam说，“只是，我想让你知道，我——”

“你知道要是你想当个讨人喜欢的好弟弟，你可以做些什么吗？”Dean从抽屉里拿出冰桶递给Sam，“你可以去给我拿点冰块来。要是有点冰块的话，我的鼻子一定会很高兴的。我希望安安静静养伤，大概得好几个小时吧，所以你可以今天一整晚都把嘴巴闭上。”

到了睡觉的时候，Sam爬进Dean的床里，用手臂揽住Dean的腰，将他向后拉，直到他的后背抵在Sam的胸膛上，他的头发轻扫着Sam的鼻子。

“老兄，我知道你不会打算和我搂抱着睡觉的。如果你想和我一起睡，你就好好呆在你那边。”Dean说。可是他并没有将Sam推开，他的声音里也不再带着那种尖锐的情绪。

“闭嘴，睡你的觉。”Sam微笑着，将一条腿搭上Dean的腿，就为了感觉他使劲将他的腿踢开。

 

**

对于在办案过程中做爱这件事，他们有个规则，详细说来就是：不要在办案过程中做爱。这条规则执行起来并不难。他们和尸体打交道，每一秒的流逝都意味着一个无辜的人离死亡又近了一秒，在这种情况下能够多硬一会儿就已经很了不起了，更别说还能找到干那事儿的欲望。

不过，猎魔结束后，情况便截然不同。

Sam的膝盖被划破了皮，现在仍在流血，不过他还是跪了下去，哪怕旅馆地毯将他的膝盖擦得生疼他也不去理会。Dean的牛仔裤很紧身，Sam将脸贴在Dean的胯部，就可以透过他的裤子感觉到他的阴茎，还能从汗水和尘土的臭气之中闻到那里面的味道。

Sam隔着牛仔裤用他的脸摩擦着那块突起处，Dean倒吸一口气，身子抵住背后的墙，用手托住Sam的头，“天哪，Sam，”他轻语道，不需要去问Sam在做什么，也不需要问他为什么这么做。

Dean一整晚都在公墓里挖掘那具还没腐烂完全的尸体，而Sam呆在室内保护那个被尸体的鬼魂纠缠的人。Sam挂了彩，Dean浑身发臭，而Sam现在最想做的是让Dean的阴茎沉沉地搭在他的舌头上，直到他的下巴都因此酸痛。

接着他明白了。到头来，Dean还是得先逗弄逗弄他，得在解牛仔裤把自己的阴茎取出来时先给他几个指头吸一吸，得先将口水涂抹在Sam的嘴唇上，然后低下头挑逗地看着他，看着自己是怎样用两只手指操着Sam的嘴，看着Sam是怎样炽热地凝视着现在离他两寸远、已经为他准备就绪的阴茎。他得先将Sam的头抬起来控制住，因为再怎么说他也是大哥哥，他喜欢将Sam想要的东西放在他触不到的地方，然后看他是怎样费力地争取。

“好吧，Sammy，”Dean轻声道，手指抚摸着Sam的头发，就像是在安抚他，“开始吧。”

最开始，Sam想要一口将Dean吞得很深，结果被哽住了——虽然Dean绝对不会承认，但Dean其实很喜欢这样。他将他的阴茎重新收回，舌尖在其头部逗留了一会，品尝着那个味道，然后再次尝试着吞下去。

之后的一切变得凌乱不堪。Sam的下巴上滴得全是口水，当Dean的阴茎在他的嘴里进进出出时，他的嘴里发出一连串淫秽的啧啧水流声。他想在Dean的老二上操自己的嘴，想要让Dean深深地埋进他的喉咙里直到已经没有办法再往前进，想要让Dean的阴毛将他的鼻子扫得直痒痒，可是Sam没有那么厉害，对于深喉的技巧还不够熟练，所以他被呛了好几次，可是仍然不死心地想要吞得更多。他渴望这个，渴望得快要死掉，甚至愿意让Dean将他的头扶住然后将他的整根阴茎强行送入他的嘴里。可是Dean绝对不会这么做，在没有Sam的明确许可的情况下，他绝对不会贸然粗鲁行事，而现在Sam不能向他表达许可，因为他没法将自己的嘴从Dean的阴茎上离开那么久。

“该死，Sam，”Dean呻吟着，双手在Sam的脸颊上胡乱游走，扫动着Sam额头上耷拉的头发，将他的下巴托在手掌心里，然后抚摸着Sam现在正贴合在他自己老二上的嘴唇曲线。他低下头看着Sam，如同看见了史上最令人叹为观止的美景，“上帝，Sam，你现在的样子……”

第一股精液射在了Sam的口腔顶上，第二股打在他的喉咙底部，那正是他想要的地方。他轻轻松松地不停吮吸着液体，直到将所有的都吸光，舌头仍在裂口处流连，直到Dean告诉他差不多了，然后将他推开。

十分钟后，Sam将Dean压在浴室水槽边操他。这感觉很痛，他的膝盖在Dean的大腿上摩擦，每一次抽插都撕扯着Sam腰背处那块惨不忍睹的巨大伤口，让伤势变得更加糟糕。不过他还是很享受。他一只手绕过Dean的胸膛抓住他的肩膀，让Dean与自己紧紧相贴，让他能感觉到Dean的每一口呼吸，就像那是他自己呼出的气一样。

自始至终，Dean一直“噢，噢”地呻吟着，有时候发出几声咒骂，时不时地尖叫出声，“上帝啊，Sammy，太他妈大了。”他歪了歪臀部让Sam能够更容易地进入他，手指死死地扣在水槽边缘，嘴唇向上撅起，睁大眼睛看着Sam在镜子里的投影，像是没法确定现在的感觉是疼还是好。

 

**

他们在宾夕法尼亚州迷了路。地图上为他们指的那条路似乎并不存在。Sam坐在副驾位上，盯着摊放在膝盖上的地图，思索着有没有别的路线可以让他们去到他们想去的那座公墓。

“我卖了灵魂。”Dean说。

Sam差点把地图撕成两半，“什么？又卖了？”

Dean瞥了Sam一眼，那眼神告诉Sam他觉得Sam就是个白痴。“不是。还记得几个月前我说要是你以前跟我说我会搞上你我一定会打你，然后你问我什么变了吗？我卖了灵魂，然后又把灵魂找了回来。”

“所以，就是这个？”

Dean抿住唇，微微地耸了耸肩，“反正最开始就是这个。意识到没了你我没法活，也不想让你一个人留在这儿。在那之后一切就自然而然了。”

Sam想不出该说些什么来回应他，他甚至不认为真的能有合适的回应。他看见Dean透过余光瞥向他的方向，对着Dean微微一笑，希望这就能算是足够的答复。

“那你呢？”Dean说，“你又是什么变了？”

Sam没法确定，到底是从哪一个特定的时刻起，乱伦看上去成了一个不错的主意。一切在慢慢地发展变迁，说不定现在仍在继续发展下去。他决定听从脑子里已经成形、感觉离正解十分接近的那一个答案。

“你卖了灵魂。”

而Sam愿意付出一切将其找回来，哪怕是自己下地狱也在所不惜。不过他没有把这句话说出来。

“哈，”Dean说，“我们还真是又可爱又默契。”

“或者说，这件事对我们人生的影响太大，把我们俩都搞得一团糟。”

“才不是，我们就是可爱。”Dean斜着眼睛瞥了他一眼，嘴角扬起自傲的坏笑。“不过要是你不愿意面对现实的话也没关系。我知道，你不太习惯当可爱的人，所以现在一定觉得很不适。”

“闭嘴，”Sam说着，想要把脸阴沉下来，可是不知为何，他能做的只有咧开嘴微笑。

 

**

距离Sam和Dean第一次做爱过去了九个月。Dean和在塔拉哈西一家酒吧里遇到的女孩回了家。他将Impala的钥匙递给Sam说，“不用等我。”

Sam将钥匙接过笑了笑，告诉Dean让他玩得高兴，在酒吧里再多逗留了一会儿，确定Dean不会回来拿什么他忘掉的东西，然后启程回了旅馆。

电视机形同摆设，Sam不管调到哪个台都只听得到静电的声音，于是他在旅馆门外的自动贩卖机处买了一袋玉米饼和一罐饮料，然后坐在笔记本电脑前寻找有没有新的案子。

一个多小时后，Dean回来了。他手里拿着一袋玉米饼、一条士力架和两罐饮料，“嘿，这儿，我给你买——”就在这时，他看见Sam手肘旁放的空口袋和易拉罐，表情变得有些尴尬，“看来你都吃过了。”

“其实我还是有点饿，”Sam撒谎道，“所以，谢谢了。”

Sam将笔记本盖合上，走向他的床边坐下，在Dean走过时从他手里接过食物。

“你回来得好早。”

Dean哼了哼鼻，在Sam的身边落坐下来，Sam有点吃惊。“是，呃，她太差劲了，或者也可以说，她太强劲了。说什么，现在已经是二十一世纪了，女人不需要再服侍男人。”

“所以这让你觉得她是个糟糕的床伴？”

“差不多吧。”

Sam不知道他是该觉得好笑还是震惊。他白了他一眼，准备打开他的饮料，可Dean却将饮料罐从他手里一把夺过放在地板上，“老兄，你在——”

“不止那个，”Dean说。接着，他的手放上Sam的脖子，将他的身子向前拉拽。

不知道为什么，Sam以为这个吻会是温柔的，可是事实却不是这样。一等到Sam近到可以感觉Dean的呼吸扫过他的嘴唇，Dean的动作立马变得急迫起来。与其说Sam是在被往前拉，倒不如说他直接猛扑到了Dean的身上；与其说Sam的嘴唇与Dean相触，倒不如说Dean用他的牙齿将Sam的下嘴唇固定住然后在那上面用力地吮吸。

这个吻粗野而疼痛，一边让Sam渴望，一边又让他害怕。他将手放上Dean的胸膛将他向后推，他的力气很小，只是想让Dean意会他的意思。Dean明白了，他顺着Sam的推挤离开了他的嘴唇，可手仍然贴在他的脖子上，他放松了手上的力度，开始用大拇指轻轻抚摸Sam的脉搏处。

“她太瘦小了，到处都是软软的，”Dean说着，开始吮吸自己的下嘴唇以作Sam的替代，“而且很湿，老兄，都快要湿透了。我想要用手指扩张她的时候，她一下子变得神经兮兮的，问我在搞什么鬼。你敢想象吗，老兄，这个小妞连那么美好的fingering都会拒绝？”

Dean笑了一声，但声音里却听不出笑意。Sam不知道该想些什么。

“可是她没有，”Dean继续道，“没有你那么紧，完全比不上你。我操她的时候，脑子里一直想的都是，‘Sam比你紧多了’。”

Dean再次将他的身子拽向自己，这一次比之前温柔，Sam的嘴和Dean相抵，启开唇任由他得到自己想要的东西。Dean对着Sam的嘴里叹了一口气，舌头与Sam交缠在一起，然后又将其收回，轻吻着Sam的嘴唇上之前被他咬住的地方。

“让我来，”Dean将Sam的衣领拽开，嘴唇贴在他的锁骨上轻语，对着嘴下的肌肤轻轻地啮咬。他的手掌摩擦着Sam的大腿内侧，手腕透过Sam的裤子轻扫着他的阴茎，接着又往下移动，手指轻抚Sam的屁股，“让我来好吗？”

“好，”Sam回答，“好。”

如果说他们头上有阴影笼罩，Sam想，那也不会有想象的那么黑暗。

 

fin.


End file.
